Flora
Etymology フローラ transliterates from "Flora," from Latin flosis (flower). Roman goddess of beauty and flowers. Flora is physically very beautiful. Appearance Dramatic heart-shaped face, framed with tendrils of curly hair, mid-back length. Taller than average. Her spaulders held by a "ribbon and bow"Claymore DVD booklet, p. 32 buckle.Claymore "Master Book Sequence 4," p. 12 Personality Diplomatic personality, even when imposing discipline on Pieta Task Force Claymore 9, Scene 051, pp. 166–167 Datasheet 'Baseline' Height: 180cm (5ft 10.86).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 726 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3'', "Yoma War Record III," p. 726 *Yoma Power: B *Agile: A *Strength: C *Mental: B *Sensing: C *Leadership: B 'Class' Flora is an Offensive Type warrior, her Ability being Instant Drawn Sword Attack.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 726 'Technique' Instant Drawn Sword Attack enables Windcutter.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 726 'Evaluation' Organization notes instant sword technique with low Yoma Power use. Also, her promoting awareness of responsibilities imposed on stronger warriors.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 726 History Early life unknown. 'Battle of the North' Assigned during Battle of the North to lead Team Flora: Lily (No. 18), Wendy (No. 30) and Carla (No. 39) and Clare (No. 47).Claymore 9, Scene 051, pp. 170–173; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Quells mob with demonstration of Windcutter.Claymore 9, Scene 051, p. 166; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Scouts' During first battle, Team Flora fights Armadillo Awakened. Flora, Lily, Wendy and Clare are pinned to roof by technique resembling Yoma Energy Alignment and Control.Claymore 10, Scene 052, pp. 24–28; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Armadillo then remote controls Carla to execute Team Flora. Clare asks Ilena for help. Ilena's arm, on its own volition, shatters roof with Quick-sword, toppling everyone into the floor below.Claymore 10, Scene 052, pp. 29–31; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Team Undine reinforces Team Flora. Deneve and Undine sever Armadillo's head. When head tries to escape, Flora and Clare cut it to pieces.Claymore 10, Scene 054, pp. 78–81; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 After first battle, Flora tries to mollify Undine by explaining Miria's strategy. Later, Flora tests Clare's sword fighting abilities to see if Clare can replace Flora as team leader.Claymore 10, Scene 055, p. 108 Anime version has Jean preventing fight.Claymore, Anime Scene 20 'Northern Army' In manga, Flora appears in flashback. Miria has Task Force warriors each take half dose of Suppressant. If rendered unconscious during battle, the warrior's lack of Yoma Energy makes her appear dead to both Awakened and the Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 066, pp. 83–87 Northern Army invades Pieta. Lily and Wendy flee Stegosaur Awakened. Flora and Clare ambush Stegosaur on roof in manga,Claymore 10, Scene 057, pp. 164–167 or alley in anime.Claymore, Anime Scene 21 Rigaldo decides to decapitate leadership. He kills Veronica and Undine, then wounds Jean. Clare awakens and attacks. But Rigaldo repels Clare and kills Flora.Claymore 10, Scene 057, p. 184; Claymore, Anime Scene 21 Flora's sword appears in graveyard.Claymore 12, Scene 065, p. 68 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Battle of the North